redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Wiki Pass-a-long
The Redwall Wiki Pass-a-long story is designed for different authors to contribute different chapters, therefore if you wish to contribute, please contribute 1 whole chapter minimum. Prologue by Ember Nickel Inbar Trueflight stared out at the placid ocean, his daughter Branlea on his lap. His wife, Grath Longfletch, crept up behind them. "It's past yore bedtimes-both of ye. What are you looking at?" Inbar chuckled. "Checking for ghost ships." "Wassa ghost ship?" Branlea demanded. "It's just a silly story." "It's yore holt's!" Inbar interrupted, indignant. "Branlea's too young to hear it." "No she ain't. There's war, sure, but friendship, love, sacrifices'n'voyages...All the parts of a good yarn. An don' forget tha betrayal by the little fox prince!" "I wanna hear!" Branlea demanded. "Too right y'do. Well, two mice and a hedgehog were sailing across the waters..." "If you're going to tell it," Grath rolled her eyes, "tell it right. My grandsire's father's grand...ah, summat or other...was buildin' a holt for his clan, when he saw a ship across the waves..." =The First Night's Entertainment: The Queen and the Corsair= Chapter 1 by Viperhawk Kidour Lutra paused from his work and gazed out to sea. The day was enveloped by a thick white fog, and all around him the otters of his clan were shouting to eachother as they transported materiels and helped to construct a good holt. "Geyrum, Sekra, c'mere an' look at this," he shouted. The burly otter and his mate walked over to their cheiftain. "Aye, cheif?" "Yeah, what is it?" "Look... Out there, to the nor'west a bit, in the mists..." The two otters looked hard in the direction their cheif had pointed. "I don't see anythin', Kidour..." "Wait... Out there, quite faint... It's a ship!" "Aye, an' a big one, at that." --- At the mountain of Salamandastron, the badger lady Melogale the Lithe gazed at the same fog from the wide windows of the observation room. The unusually thin (but still powerful) badger bilnked and stared into the misty air over the sea. There it was, wait, no, there it was. She tried to get a fix on the ghostly pale shape drifting through the fog, heading north. --- Several creatures along the coast tried to get a fix on similar shapes, all seeming to head up the coast, northward... Chapter 2 by Balfour, the wiley Category:Fan Fiction Esmeralda, the vixen held her paw to the air, signaling her band of vermin to halt. Moonlight glitterd savagely off her elaborate crespine and diadem. Then a harsh, clearly intonated voice issued from the vixen's sharp white teeth "I hear the sound of . . . voices. They are not far off. We must take extreme caution." Had one who had not been used to the sound of that voice heard, he or she would have belived it to have been a voice from beyond the gates of Dark Forest. Esmeralda's second in command, a tawny wildcat called Lord Sylk approched the vixen, using a richly decorated spear to support himself ostentatiously. "My lady, this is a proper site at which to make camp. Shall I tell the battalions to commence fortifing the area for the night?" asked the wildcat in a smooth bass. "No. There is not enough time for rest. We must march to conquest! To win against our foes. Once we have conquered, we will be able to rest. I however must rest now to tend to my son." said the vixen. She gave another strange motion with her left paw. Obediantly, four ermines in long tunics appeared behind her. They carried a very sturdy and wide litter armoured well with plates of iron and sliver barbs at the corners. Inside the litter was covered with purple, red and vivid green velvet, for these were the colors of the Queen Esmeralda. In side a fox in the age between maturity and a dibbun sat. He was called Sabrin and was rather unlike with his mother. The vixen gracefully climbed into the litter. "When will the coarsairs arrive, mother?" asked the younger fox. "Don't speak of those pirates! They are only a means of achieving our retribution on our enimies." said the queen as she drew shut the chain mail curtains of the litter. Then Esmeralda began her son's lesson in herbs, assasination, and family lore; of how the woodlanders had wronged the great aunt, [| Lady Fortunata of Kotir , and many other lies. -- Captain Rasha, the pine martin stood at the helm of THE SHADOW WAVE, navigating the ship to the rounde vouz point. Behind him a fat pack of searats guzzled grog in the thick fog. "Git up, ye good fer nothin' cheese hoardin' heap o' mangy varmints! Thars work ta be done!" cursed the old captin "Brinesop, me matey, may happen some day you'll wake up in yer bunk and ya might have a great poke hole in yer snout if ya don't get ta work! We've got to meet that winsome vixen queen soon, or we won't be paid, you great stinking rabble. Now y'ed better -." Rasha stopped because he saw a nice little settlement through the swirling mist, perfect for raiding. There were woodlanders to plunder, hopefully otters or even badgers, Captain Rasha hated those playful otters and honorable badgers with their Eulile or somthing. "Me maties, how would you loike a treat?" asked Captain Rasha as he steered THE SHADOW WAVE towards the settlement. Chapter 3 by Some random redwall fan Category:Fan Fiction Note: I'm horrible at writing the accents of the corsairs and the otters. Could someone correct the spots that don't sound like the creatures? Unfortunately for Captain Rasha, no badgers were present at the hapless settlement. With quiet creaks and groans, the ship sailed towards the lights giving away the targets position. Captian Rasha turned to face his hideous crew. He smiled inwardly. Murderers, every last one of them. Heartless, cold, brutal murderers. What chance did this settlement stand? "Ready your weapons." he snarled as he turned once more to face the lights on the beach ahead. With several mettallic sounds, cutlasses, scimitars, claymores, rapiers, longswords, and countless other weapons of war were unsheathed held at the ready. Rasha unsheathed his own scimitar. It was a beautiful weapon, with a grip of pure leather and an ice-blue steel blade curving slightly to a sharpened point. Tally marks were carved into the grip itself with grim effiency. Forty-seven and counting. Preparations were also being made at Holt Lutra. Otters scurried about crazily, carrying all manners of weapons, food, and even children. A burly male otter kissed his wife and hugged his small son before they were led down into the safe tunnels. The little son kept yelling for his daddy, and the otterwife hugged him tightly and tears sprang from her eyes. "Don't worry honey, daddy'll come back." I hope, she thought as she descended the earthy stairs leading to a hollow underground cavern, filled with women and children. Kidour Lutra grunted as he shoved the last bit of the barricade into place. He stepped back to examine his work. What had been the entrance to the safe tunnels was now covered in wood, leaves and dirt. To the casual eye, it seemed like nothing but a patch of ground. Let's hope this won't be as bad as it looks he thought as he gazed over his shoulder to the sea. That ship was a corsair vessel, that much he was sure of. It was in poor condition and flying a blood-red flag. What's more, Glasseyes had identified armed vermin all over the ship. Glasseyes had the best vision of the whole tribe. If Glasseyes was right, Holt Lutra might soon be turned into a prime example of Hellgates on Earth. Ironically, Glasseyes vision was currently clouded by sweat pouring down his face. He was laying on his belly in a line of grim-faced otters, each bearing a ranged weapon of sorts. Some had slings, others had bows, many had javelins, and a rare few had slingshots. Glasseyes himself twirled his sling nervously, accidentally slamming his wrist with the loaded end. The pain made the situation all the more worse. The otter line stood overlooking the pebbled beach. A few yards inland from the tideline was wooded. A mound of earth, covered with bushes, stood just above pebbled shore. The line lay on their stomachs among the bushes, camoflouaged with face paint made from ashes and various vegetable matter. With any luck, they would not be seen until it was to late. THE SHADOW WAVE anchored a few yards from the shore. With silent effiency, the crew leapt overboard into the shallows. The lights of the otter holt had been doused long ago, leaving the corsairs stumbling through the shallows in the inky blackness of night. Captain Rasha leapt from his ship as the last crew member hit the water below. The crew waded towards the shore, but Rasha halted their progress. "Halt! Blithering idiots, they're expecting us! Do ye want to waltz into an ambush?" Sheepishly, the crew looked at each other. The thought had never even occurred to them. Well, that's why Rasha was Captain. "Listen, Ragfoot, take Fishtail and Scumblood with ye. Scout ahead, and report back once ye see or hear anything. The rest of you, stay against the ship. I'll gut the idjit who makes a sound loud enough to alert them. Clear?" The three stoats nodded and waded towards the beach. Glasseyes nudged the otter next to him. "Uh-oh mate, here come scouts. Now what?" he whispered in panic. The other otter hissed, "Quiet mate, Kidour has it covered." As if on cue, three distinct slitting noises were heard, followed by dragging. Kidour appeared next to Glasseyes, dragging the body of Ragfoot behind him. He sheathed his bloodied agger. "The scouts have been dealt with." he said with a grim tone. "Did that alert the others?" Glasseyes gazed towards the anchored ship. "Let's hope not." "What's keeping those idiots?" Captian Rasha growled in frustration. Stupid as they were, it shouldn't take over ten minutes for a couple of stoats to scout ahead. Rasha considered sending more scouts, and decided against it. There was a bad aura about this place... He turned to a weasel standing near him. "Spraytail, take ten others with you and head up to the shore. If something moves and it isn't a searat, spike it. If it screams and yells for help, spike it again. Go!" Kidour kneeled next to Glasseyes and shook his head. "Those corsairs aren't idiots. Look, they've sent up a minor fighting force now. You two, get ready." With that, the otter chieftain slithered away down the line, whispering as he went. "All of you, get ready mates." It wasn't the sudden rustle that alerted Spraytail of another creature's presence, nor was it the feeling of a body sneaking up behind him. It was the sudden feel of a dagger across his throat. The otter speedily dragged the lifeless corsair into the bushes and laid low. "Oye, Spraytail, where do we-" the unlucky speaker, a tall, sinewy weasel, gasped slightly as the speeding javelin buried itself into the side of his neck. The carcass slumped to the ground. Another corsair, Waveclaw, yelled aloud in surprise, but spotted a sleek form creeping back into the shadows. Speedily, the rat grabbed the scruff of the creature's neck and dragged him up to his chest, using him like a shield. It was an otter. "Oye, mates, look at this, we're all getting slayed by a bunch of spineless waterdogs." Around him, corsairs drew their weapons and gazed about, looking for more. Emboldened, Waveclaw pressed a dagger lightly against the struggling otter's throat. The otter felt the cold steel against him, but all he could think of was his wife and son hiding in the tunnels, praying to the fates they would see him again. Waveclaw yelled out, "Right, Waterdog's, cock your lugs and listen to-" he got no further. A dagger came zipping out of the darkness, spinning wildly. It's steel blade whizzed over the otter's shoulder and was suddenly stained red as it sliced into Waveclaw's eye, slaying him instantly. The corsair released his grip on the otter and fell to the ground. The deep voice of Kidour rang out in the night air. "That's it mates, they know we're here! Chaaarrrrge!!" Corsairs yelled in surprise as several otters ran out of the darkness, the flame of battle alight in their eyes. Chapter 4 by the first paragraph by Barkjon the second paragraph is byTiriawildlough and with a very long contribution, which composes all of the later parts of this chapter by Balfour, the wiley News of the raid on the Lutra Holt spread . . . THE SHADOW WAVE had landed near Holt Lutra. To the young sea otter Swiftshot, it seemed to near. Why would the infamous pine marten Captain Rasha land near the humble and peaceful Holt Lutra? It just didn't add up. And now THE SHADOW WAVE and the rest of Rasha's fleet was docking. He had to warn his Holt Rudderwake quickly. It was days away but Holt Lutra would be safe. So he started to his holt to warn them and get soldiers --- Lady Esmeralda emerged shaken from the silken tent. The slightest mention of her family's betrayal was enough to make the vixen snarl with anger. Oh yes, she thought, she would have revenge on those woodlanders. Her thoughts were interrupted by the thumping noises of Lord Sylk as he hobbled up on the ornate spearhaft. Baring his teeth he rasped," Milady, the corsairs have attacked an otter holt." Lady Esmeralda's eyes flashed with rage. She called for Sabrin to come to her. The fox prince's head appeared between the place where the embroidered scarlet silk was slit to make a door. Sabrin blinked and then sighed "Mother, must I?". The vixen would have never stood for such insubordination from a soldier, but he was her son. "Come here now, Sabrin or I will call the guards upon you!" she said, adopting a rather crueler manner than even before. The young fox came out of the tent at a leisurly pace, looking above at the stars nearly obscured by the mists. "The rest is over! Lord Sylk regather the troops, we must march faster, we must reach the destination before sunrise. We must dissuade the corsairs from further distractions. ONWARD!" Esmeralda cried. The vermin-queen climbed into her armoured litter again. How dare those corsairs stray from the path she had so carefully wrought! she thought to herself. The delicate strands of gems on her forehead suddenly seemed very heavy. She was becoming drowsy, yet she could not, would not, sleep for anticipation. Her victory drew closer with each nearly silent footstep of her army. It was rather good to be queen, she thought, half dreaming, half awake. Esmeralda awoke to the sound of Lord Sylk's spear thwacking against the ground. That was really all she could take from her second in command. She signaled for the litterbearers to stop with a lazy hand motion out of the litter curtain. Then the vixen gracefully drew the chainmail curtains open. Esmeralda saw that the sky had turned to a blood red dawn, a color which brought the slightest of smiles to her savage mouth. Lord Sylk turned his rather bushy head towards his queen's litter and saw that she was motioning for him to come. Lord Sylk walked over to the magnificent litter, hoping she had not decided to kill him. "Come into the litter, Sylk. There is nothing to worry about, at least so far as your life is concerned. I have need of advice, so I have called a council of all my leaders. There is not enough time to set up a proper meeting in my tent so we will have to make due with my litter, you see." said the queen. "Yes, milady, I quite agree." said Lord Sylk. The old wildcat backed up to get a running start, then he clumsily pounced into the litter. Inside the queen's litter, Lord Sylk saw Saltatrix. Saltatrix was a female fox. The vixen was nearly exactly Esmeralda's double in appearance and deviousness, only much more flexible and petty. She was known for her stealth and acrobatic maneuvers. Glinting at Saltatrix's side, Lord Sylk saw the two daggers which she always kept with her. Lord Sylk himself knew and feared the skill with which Saltatrix used the daggers, spinning like a top; a dagger in each paw. "Now, Lord Sylk! We must get to the planning. The corsairs have become distracted raiding the coast, but we must keep victory on our minds." said Lady Esmeralda. "Yes, milady, it is the object of all our collective breaths." said Lord Sylk. "Wonderful, Sylk, but what have you contributed recently to the Queen's campaign? You've just been scuttling around and giving orders, you pompous old windbag." said Saltatrix, she really enjoyed seeing the old cat flustered. "I will have order in my council, even if it be in a litter!" Esmeralda whispered warningly. Both of her councilors stopped and looked at their queen. Lady Esmeralda breathed a sigh of satisfaction to see her power over the two. "Now we must continue the plan I have crafted, but there must be some penalty for the corsairs insubordination. We must not give them this until we have conquered our foes." "And did she, mama?" asked Branlea. "Now, wait there a minute, luv. Ther's quite a bit left to tha tale." answered Grath lovingly. "Too roight, darlin', We 'aven't gotten ta tha good part yet, there's still the battle at Salamandastron." contributed Inbar Trueflight "Yes, and there is still lot more, but I think that it is time for yore beddy, and you'll hear more tomorrow night, Branlea." said Grath. She picked up Branlea and hugged her. Branlea was glad to be safe with her mother by the small campfire. She pressed her small head into her mother's side and hugged her. Grath carried Branlea to her bed and covered her with a blue quilt she and Inbar had sewn for her. Inbar patted the young otter's forehead and put out the candle beside Branlea's bed. Here Ends The First Night's Entertainment =Second Night's Entertainment: ?= Chapter 5 by tiriawildlough Branlea sat on a small hand-crafted chair, slurping a bowl of hotroot soup. Inbar,opposite of her, wiped his hand across his mouth as he finished his sixth bowl. He was about to call out for another when Branlea cut in. " I wanna hear more of da storyy." Belching loudly he said, " nay, it's getting late, and im tired." Jumping onto Inbar's lap, she yelled in his ear; "i wanna hear!" Wincing he said, "alright, sweetie, where did we leave off?" Shakimg her head at inbar she said,"ya silly, we left of at da otter battle!" Sitting back in his chair , "oh yes, now let's see... the battle." . . . Kidour stood, slitting his knife through the throat of a unfortunate rat. A shadow appeared from behind the rock ledge, tapping it's cold steel weapon on his shoulder. Whipping around, he brought his knife up into an arc . . . "Hey, watch your steel, Kidour," Glasseyes whisper/shouted, as he ducked the sharp knife. " Oh tis only you, i thought twas a vermin," he muttered. He turned to face his friend," How go the losses, mate." Shaking his head, he led Kidour to the battle site. Carcasses of vermin and otters littered the ground. Before the pair could let a tear run down their faces, two crude spiked clubs were brought down onto the heads of Kidour and Glasseyes, knocking them out . . . Two grinning rats, turned and marched back to the ship, where a bottle of grog broke out, and the fat greasy cook yelled out that the skilly was ready. --- Lady Melogale the Lithe lay slumbering on her bed , until loud knocks awoke her from the realm of dreams. Heaving herself from the moss-padded ledge, she threw on a blue homespun tunic, wrapping her leather saber- belt around her middle. Calling out to the intruder, she tidied some scrolls on her study desk. " Come in." With several grunting noises the head of young Corporal Kellis, peeped around the doorway. " I say, marm; ya have to put this bloomin boulder as a doorway. One day im going to flippin break my back on it, doncha know. Nodding her head, she said in a deep voice, " Get to the point corporal. You came here for something." Rubbing his head he said, " Your bally right. The scout chap,wotsisface...young Pennidale. The lad brought in a vermin, a young fox blighter. " Raising her head in interest, she said, " I'll see to it corporal, but first bring me some breakfast. Perhaps some scones and damson jam. And don't forget the meadowcream and the warm cherry cordial. " Yes marm,"he said dashing of into the mess hall. " Corporal.. oh dash it. I guess i'll just close the door,"she muttered. --- Sabrin sat leaning on the deck rail, staring into the endless fog. It was not yet dawn, and he was the only one awake on the ship, or so he thought.Saltatrix padded silently from the upper deck, leaving a slumped Lord Sylk bleeding into his own pool of blood. She then parted the curtains of the litter, grinning evilly at her plans. " Esmeralda's plans have no real sense to it, so im just going to go take over. And when im done, im going after Rasha..." She said no more, for she was inside the litter, her knife slitting the throat of a slumbering Esmeralda. As she slid out of the litter, she was about to let out a cackle. But then she saw Sabrin. Creeping to his side, she knocked the hilt of her dagger on his head, knocking him out. As she tossed him over the side of the ship, she whispered, "Farewell dear whelp . . ." Chapter 6 Esmeralda woke with a ferocious start. She had just had another premonition. These dreams always came true, unless the queen took it upon herself to prevent what she had see. This was why she was called the Mistress of Destiny. She surely would not allow this to become reality, all of her carefully laid plans to be pushed aside with one careless stroke. The vermin-queen looked out of her pavilion and saw the hilltop and surrounding country where the rounde-vouz with the corsairs would take place. It was nearly midday. The corsairs would be arriving soon. The queen already had a plan in mind for dealing with Saltatrix. "Sylk." Esmeralda whispered imperiously. The wildcat stumbled into the pavilion. "Milady, do you desire my presence?". Lord Sylk peered into his queen's smokey green eyes, trying to glean some information from them. "Yes, my dear Sylk, I do." answered the Mistress of Destiny. "I have had another premonition. In the coming days you shall be of greatest importance to me. I need to change our strategy only slightly. Lord Sylk, you remember you were planned to follow me in the direct attack on Mossflower, while Saltatrix accompany Captain Rasha on the second prong navel attack, which would first attack the Badger Fortress, to free the river which leads to Mossflower, allowing our attack. I want you now to lead the Corsairs on the invasion. Do not worry, Sylk, your's will be the greater honor. Your little rival, Saltatrix, will be accompaning me on the first direct attack on Mossflower, while you conquer Salamandastron. Now go, Lord Sylk, and tell Saltatrix I need to speak with her about her new situation." Lord Sylk smugly slunk out of the pavilion as fast as his mildly arthritic limbs would allow. To his right, Saltatrix sat, drawing a map in the sand with one of her daggers. "The queen wishes to speak with you." Lord Sylk chuckled. He smirked slightly pathetically as the confused warrior-vixen carefully entered Esmeralda's pavilion. The queen waited. This new addition to the plan was foolproof. Saltatrix entered. The queen was nearly overcome with emotion when she saw the other vixen, but she was the world's greatest actress. "Welcome, Saltatrix." said Esmeralda. "Hail, Mistress of Destiny," answered Saltatrix, "Lord Sylk told me that there would be a change in my station, I was afr-" "There is no need for us to be afraid of anything. We will be victorious. As for your station, I have a special deed for you. I want you to accompany me on the attack on Mossflower. Meanwhile, Sylk will be poking badgers with his spear, surrounded by those vile pirates!" Chapter 7 by Blaggut Category (fan fiction) Abbot Prislemp of Redwall Abbey, a sturdy young hedgehog, was overseeing the preparations for the Autumn Feast inside the Kitchen. Stepping across the bench, he was confronted by the biggest wild plum pudding he has ever seen. "Heavens sake, this must be baked especially for me! I dearly love plum pudding!" The Redwall kitchen friar Higgles, who was busy berating some moles for making a mess baking the deeper 'n ever pie said, "Aye, 'tis was that young scamp Pomply who requested a wild plum pudding. Said was a present for the abbess as a return for his gift." Abbot Prislemp chuckled. Giving the statue of Martin to Pomply suddenly didn't seem such a bad idea after all. Just then, the kitchen door burst open as two score Dibbuns, led by a stick wielding Pomply, charged into the kitchen jumping into pies, pinching fruit and pastries, and generally making a mess of everything. Charging hot on the Dibbun's tail was Badger mother Kilan, entering the kitchen like a black furred whirlwind. "Any Dibbun who doesn't get out of this kitchen immediately will get a bath and early bed!" "EEEEEEEE," Screamed the Dibbuns as they charged out of the doors. Shepherding a horde of naughty Dibbuns, Badger mother Kilan failed to notice Pomply, who climbed on the shelf just above the plum pudding. "Whheeeeeeeeeeeee!" shouted Pomply as he did a head dive into the black pudding. Splattering Abbot Prislemp with plum pudding, Pomply took for the grounds with Abbot Prislemp hot on his tail, saying "I didn't ask Friar hikkles to make it for you, plum pudding is my favorite pool!" Chasing after the Dibbun, Abbot Prislemp charged off into the abbey grounds. Meanwhile at Holt Lutra, Geyrum was taking a casualty count. "Hmmm, we lost five otters and got another wounded. Wait! Where are Kidour and Glasseyes? They aren't among the bodies! Glancing around, he groaned. Noooooo... they must have been taken prisoner aboard that ghost ship, whatever it name is… We have to get back to the holt and decide on a plan of action. As the day grew on into evening, a two masted ship appeared on the horizon opposite Salamanstadrom. Filled with rats and stoats, they were lad by Captain Gringaw, a one eared fox whose strength knows no bounds. One of the many books described him as “Red eyed fox that stands before you, orange coated fur and a strength that rivals that of a badger lord. Put your eye upon him, and you’ll know that soon you'll be packing to hellgates." Sighting the mountain far east, Gringaw saw his goal. Salamanstadrom! The mountain that was bane of all sea vermin, Gringaw longed to sit in its flaming interior. He longed to conquer the ancient volcano, home of all the badger lords. Salamanstadrom! Later saw the leaders of Holt Lutra sitting around the fire inside one of the huts. The two sentries outside fidgeted uncomfortably as the frigid air blasted on their faces. “Friends, fellow beasts,” began Geyrum, who has been elected the unofficial spokesbeast by the otters. “’tis a dark day for us, Holt Lutra. Our families have been sent to shelter, and our warriors killed. Our leader Kidour and otter Glasseyes have been taken by the vermin.” “I vote we plan to rescue them!” shouted out an otter. As everybeast roared its approval, Geyrum calls for order. “Fine. Does anybeast have a plan?” As the otters form a plan to rescue their leaders, the orange sun set long shadows in the rapidly darkening sky. Chapter 8 by Balfour, the Wiley Meanwhile, far to the north, yet still to close, in Queen Esmeralda's camp there was much going on. The Queen said to Saltatrix" Your honor shall be the greater. If you are able to sucsessfully conquer the woodlanders with me, I shall appoint you to the office of Countess of Mossflower. When I have returned to our homeland, I want you to manage the province from the Abbey the woodlanders call Redwall." said the queen. Saltatrix grinned slightly. She would love to be a countess. But Saltatrix had doubts. "Will I really, Milady?" "Yes, my dearest, I shall now give you proof of my promise. Saltatrix, please take off your paw-ring." Saltatrix looked shocked. A ring made of a bronze and silver alloy and set with a cluster of garnets was given to each member of Queen Esmeralda's army. To take off the ring was to declare yourself separate from the Queen's army. Saltatrix could not believe what the Queen was asking her to do. Yet the queen made a friendly smile and nodded to urge her on. Saltatrix then realized that it would be acceptable to remove her paw-ring. The Queen reached into a gilded box. She took out a magnificent silver ring set with a ruby, an emerald and the greatest and most beautiful amethest Saltatrix had ever set eyes upon. The Queen handed it to Saltatrix. Saltatrix nearly smiled. "Thank you, my queen." exclaimed Saltatrix. It is a rare and beautiful gift. I again thank you." The two villans then shook left paws and began the ritual oath of the foxes, ending in "Robber foxes have no fears!". The Queen new her plan had worked. Apeal to Saltatrix's vanity. Give her a trifle bauble, if only Saltatrix knew that her loyalty and services were worth more than four of those rings. "You are most welcome, Saltatrix. Only you can help me conquer the woodlanders." said Esmeralda --- Captain Rasha landed THE SHADOW WAVE near the rounde-vouz point. The time was near. He ordered his filthy crew to unboard with a wave of his scimatar. The pine martin would love the payment, though defeating Salamandastron would be its own reward. All the badgers would fall to his blade. A few more notches on the scimatar. The Corsairs stumbled through the woods to the meeting place. The Queen's army appeared over the horizen. He prepared his army to stand back, while he approached the Mistress of Destiny. When the Queen saw the corsairs come out of the shadows of the forest, she knew these were the right allies, no matter how unhygenic. Each one of them would kill for a reward. Esmeralda walked toward Captain Rasha. Then they began the parley. "Welcome, Captain Rasha and the crew of THE SHADOW WAVE." "Welcome yoreself, Queen Esmeralda and the army of The Mistress of Destiny!" replied the pine martin. Chapter 9 by Blaggut As The Flaming wave, the ship commanded by Gringaw, neared the shore of Salamanstadrom, some smart aleck rat named Flecsky came up to Gringaw and suggested in a sneering voice that the Flaming Wave land further north as a precaution against the Salamanstadrom scouts who will undoubtly see the ship at dawn. The rude rat soon got sent away by a good clout in an ear and deck duty for a week when Captain Gringaw saw the good sense in the idea. He called Flecsky back to him. Shivering with fright, Flecsky said, "Yes, captain who rules the waves?" "Ah..." said Gringaw, "I'm glad you remembered my title. I will now promote you." "P-P-P-Promote me?" said Flecsky uncertainly, not sure whether or not this was a trap. "Yes you miserable idiot, promote you!" the captain snapped. "You will be promoted to a strategy general. You show a lot of promise, but it must be exploited." Swelling with newfound pride, Flecsky drew up to his full height. "I will never fail you sire!" said Flescky as the ship unwittingly set a course straight for Holt Lutra. But not fast enough. Young Pennindale, the same scout who brought in the fox that was now being interrogated by Lady Melogale, saw the Flaming Wave heading northwards. Hurrying back to the mountain, he tried his best to enter Lady Melogale's chamber, but to no avail for the rock that served as a door was powerful and strong. The thought then crossed his mind to call for help and he sped down the passageway, returning a few minutes later with Frashbuck, a veteran hare who was struggling to keep up with young Pennindale. But despite the fact that he was well in in his seasons, the old hare seemingly effortlessly pushed aside the great rock. Looking up from her prisoner, Lady Melogale the looked up from the shivering fox who knelt shivering in a corner, and turned to face the newcomers. " My Lady,..." began Frashbuck but he was rather rudely interrupted by Pennindale, who shouted "Miss, Miss, I saw a great big pirate ship in the distance! It seemed to be headed north! "North," said Frashbuck, "North you say?" They may be headed straight for holt Lutra at this very moment, straight for my best friend Kidour! At that precise moment, the otter in question awoke, and instantly wished he hadn't. A spike of hot pain stabbed through his head as he tried to sit up, instantly noting that he was lying down on a hard wooden floor. Feeling his head, he felt a great bump on the top of his head, caused by maces, although he wasn't to know that yet. Staring around, he felt an impulse to check on Glasseyes. But he was too late. The once lively eyes of his friend was now steel cold, made by the fact that the mace smashed his skull and killed him. A cry was torn from Kidour as he grieved for his best friend, vowing revenge on Captain Rasha. Revenge! Chapter 10 by Blaggut Unaware of the events that took place on the northern shores, the peaceful Redwallers awoke to the smell of well prepared food. Today the autumn feast will be held, and the season to be named. Abbot Prislemp woke up but continued lying in bed, savoring the good day. But the peace was short lived as his best friend, Abbey cellarkeeper Frigo Stump entered the dormitory. " Wakey wakey everyone!", he shouted at the top of his voice. Hurriedly putting on some clothes, the Abbot glanced out of the window and couldn't supress a smile. There on the Abbey pond was Semaka the squirrel, sitting in a small boat with Dane, trying to catch a pike to grace the Abbey table. But he could see that they have been sitting on the boat for the entire night, as they were lolling to one side, fishing rod barely held in their hands. Suddenly, Dane's rod gave a little twitch, as a pike from the bottom of the pond nudged the line. Shouting at the top of his voice, the abbot woke Dane up, and by accident he flipped over the handle of the fishing rod which got entangled in some rope on the little boat. As the pike took the bait, the fishing rod got pulled into the water, also pulling the rope, which by some coincidence mysteriously tangled in Semaka's habit. Now both fully awake, Dane grabbed hold of Semaka's hand as she nearly flew overboard by the strenght of the pike. The pike was strong, but the otter was not quite ready to lose Semaka yet. He strained to hold on as the boat sped around the Abbey pond, pulled by the huge pike. By that time, other Redwallers were gathered around the edge of the pond shouting encouragement. A few otters slid into the water, but te pike and the boat were moving around too fast for them to do anything about it. Semaka yelled, and strove to hold on to Dane's hands. "Out of the way!" shouted badger mother Kilan, carrying a huge net with some other Redwallers. "Everybody grab on!" she said and immediately the other Redwallers grabbed a rope trailing out from behind the net. "Hold on tight!" advised the badger mother and with a tremendous heave, threw the net at the boat. The weighted ends of the net encompassed the stern of the boat, and the boat stopped momentarily. Then as the pike was startled by the unexpected opposition, Dane pulled Semaka back on board. Both got a good grip on the rope, and not a moment too soon as the pike resumed its swimming. Struggling to pull the net back, the Redwallers were helped by Foremole and his crew. With the combined strenght of all the animals on land, the pike finally conceded defeat, allowing itself to be pulled out of the water by Dane and Semaka. Slaying the pike with two blows from a hammer, Dane cheered with the rest as the Abbot came up to them and congratulated them for the pike. Somewhere on the fringes of mossflower, Salatrix made preperations to leave with half of Esmeralda's army. Heading south towards Redwall Abbey, she marveled at the luck that got her this far. She will conquer both the rumored Redwall Abbey and Mossflower. Two birds with one stone.With luck, maybe she will be able to find a way to get rid of Esmeralda herself. Then she can be the complete and utter ruler. Twirling her new paw ring, she led the army off into Mossflower, straight for Redwall Abbey. Esmeralda marveled at the fact that her plan worked well. She was soon startled out of her reverie as a sentryrat spotted the Flaming Wave floating offshore. She smiled to herself. Another pawn to control in this game.